The present invention relates generally to devices for improving vehicle aerodynamics, and more specifically to air dams for motor vehicles.
Many conventional motor vehicles, such as the modern day automobile include an air dam that is engineered to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle body. A traditional air dam, which is sometimes referred to as an “air deflector” is mounted on the underside of the front-end structure of the vehicle body, extending downward into proximity with the roadway. Current air dam design is such that the air dam is positioned approximately 15 degrees from the ground wherein the contact point between the front tire and the ground is the vertex. Air dam improve the handling and control of the motor vehicle, increase fuel economy, and also improve the routing of air flow for cooling/heat exchange in the vehicle powertrain and air conditioning systems by managing the flow of turbulent air under and around the vehicle chassis and affecting internal flows.
As a vehicle moves forward at higher speeds, air flow underneath the vehicle is more likely to increase where a vehicle does not have an air dam. Air flow underneath a vehicle is not desirable because a vehicle may experience lift as well as air turbulence under the vehicle thereby reducing fuel efficiency and increasing aerodynamic drag.
Traditional air dams are generally fixedly suspended from underneath the front end structure of the vehicle. Air dams therefore redirect the air flow to the sides of the vehicle so as to minimize turbulence caused by irregular under carriage surfaces. However, such traditional air dams which are fixedly suspended from underneath the frontend structure may be damaged upon sporadic unintended impact with a curb, driveway, incline or other roadway obstruction.